disney_junior_random_episodesfandomcom-20200214-history
The Secret Journal (Transcript)
A transcript of Season 38, The Secret Journal. Transcript #1 Mirandos (Narrating): 'The Secret Journal. (In Mission Force One’s starship, Loretta and Mirandos are seen watching one of their DisneyTube videos.) Transcript #2 '''Mirandos (takes a breath in): '''Mother. (smiles as she flips to the second page where she finds some very interesting moments and her mother’s heartwarming memories, like the time when she and Prosperos first met, and starts reading) Dear journal, today was the most amazing day! So, I was at my friend Belennia's party, (Because we jut finished our super hard tests at school), and there was the cutest guy there! I seriously couldn't stop looking at him. Every time he would look at me, I would turn around and pretend to mind my own business. Belennia told me that if I liked that guy, to just go up to him, and ask him if he wants to dance. I tried and tried to go up, but at the last second I was either too afraid to ask, or just walked right past him and the other guys blushing, and then turning around and looking like a complete and utter fool! Balannia sighed, and told me that I should slow dance with him! Slow dance!? Is she crazy!? I don't even know his name! Then it got good. He walked up to me, and aksed me if I wanted to dance! Ok, by then I was like freaking out! I turned and looked at Belennia who urged me to go on. All I could mutter was "Ugh... uhh... yes? No! Ok!" I heard Belennia mutter "Icicles!" behind me, and face palm herself. As we walked onto the dance floor with all the other couples and danced, thoughts were going around in my head like 'What if I step on his toes!? Or worse! '''But I didn't step on his toes. In fact, everything went great! After the dance which seems like it lasted for an eternity, (Belennia told me after that it lasted for 2 minutes), He asked me my name! I said that my name was Correllia, and his name was Prosperos. He smiled and said that he would see me around, and went back to his friends. I ran over to Belennia and she hugged me for FINALLY getting some love into my life. So, here I am now, incredibly happy! ''(giggles after reading) My mother was just like me! (turns to the next one and starts reading the second moment) ''Dear journal, I just realized that I never told this book anything about me. I'll start with my name. My name is Correlia. I'm 15 years old, and live on the planet Tempestoro. I heard in history class that Tempestoro used to welcome outsiders, but they attacked for some reason, and now we have a cloaking shield. My alien race is very good at coding, and I'm one of the best people at my school. My best friend is named Belennia, and have no romantic relationships whatsoever! Unless you count Prosperos. He's sooo cute! I saw him in class today, and we were paired up as partners for a school project! Yay! ''(smiles as she keeps on reading every single entry of the journal, from her mother’s school day, to her graduation, and finally, her and Prosperos’ wedding) Dear journal, wow. I just can't believe that its finally my wedding day! I can't wait! My bridal crown is ready, my wedding dress is gorgeous, and my makeup and hair is perfect! My bridal crown fits perfectly on my head. It has silver on it, and silver flowers. I have matching earrings and a blue silver necklace to go with it. I have mascara, bright red lipstick, and a bit of pink eye shadow on. My dress is a light gray-blue, and it has patterns of lace on it. It has long see-through sleeves, and a veil that connects to my crown that goes all the way down to the ground. I look absolutely beautiful! At least that's what Prosperos says. I can't wait! I can already imagine us as a perfect family! If we have a baby and its a girl, I want her name to be Mirandos. Doesn't it sound great? I think it sounds beautiful! Oh! My wedding starts in 2 minutes I have to go! The next time I write in this, my name will be Correlia Ariellian! ''(smiles as she reads the entry) There’s already a few entries left. I wish I could’ve seen her in a wedding gown. (sighs) I remember mother... I really miss her... (a single tear runs down her cheek and she brushes it away before reading the next entry) ''Dear journal, wow! I have’t written in this journal for almost 4 years! Time sure has flown by! Actually, I'm pregnant now. I'm trying to write this, but I hurt. I'm sore all over and I feel sick to my stomach. I think the baby is coming soon. ''(stops reading when she notices something as she gasps) Then that baby must be... me! (turns to the next page to find out if she was born yet) ''Dear journal, oh I don't feel good! I feel faint right now, but I'll try to write. I'll have to go to sleep soon. The baby has arrived, and it’s a girl. It hurt so much! I screamed a lot, and passed out right after giving birth. When I woke up, I had a terrible headache, and still have it now. My stomach hurts and I feel nauseous. I also have a fever, and am incredibly weak. We named her Mirandos. She's dazzling! She's the cutest thing ever! She has black hair, with blue streaks in it like mine, and she has blue eyes. I just wish I could see her more. I've only seen her twice - a couple minutes after she was born, and yesterday. I mostly sleep through the day beacause I feel sick. She's one week old. I think I'll stop writing in this until I get better. ''(is just about to read the next entry when... '''Prosperos (he, the other members of Mission Force One, and their pets come back): '''Hi, Mirandos. What are you doing? '''Mirandos (almost drops the journal until she catches it before it hits the floor): '''Look what I found, father! (quickly gives the journal to Prosperos) '''Prosperos (reads the next entry of his late wife’s journal): ''Dear journal, is there any possible way to get even more sick? I don't think I'll last much longer. I saw Mirandos today, and I'm afraid that that's the last time I will ever get to see her. Oh my poor baby! She'll never remember her mom! I'll try to write more soon.'' 'Mirandos (her eyes water as her father reads the entry as her friends and Bowtie try to cheer her up): '''Why did mother have to leave us so fast? '''Prosperos (sighs and feels a tear fall from his eyes): '''Your mother died of a terminal illness shortly after you were born, Mirandos. Before that, however, she wrote on this diary one last time while in the hospital. (starts reading a poem his late wife wrote for Mirandos out loud) ''To my lovely Mirandos, though I must leave you in this world, do not forget that I love you more than all the grands of sand in the desert, more than all the waves in the sea, all the snowflakes that fall from the winter skies and onto my face, and the fragrant scent of my favorite tea. I love you more than anything with all of my heart, my sweet Mirandos. (Underneath is a picture of Correlia, and a beautiful snowdrop flower that Prosperos takes out and gives to Mirandos.)Category:Transcripts Category:Transcripts narrated by Mirandos Ariellian Category:Season 38 transcripts